A Doctor & Two Brothers
by Padapriest
Summary: After The Doctor leaves Dean and Sam, Dean's heartbroken. So he decides to wait for the Doctor. When the Doctor appears to the Winchesters again, it's a new regeneration. And the Winchesters would never be the same.


_Hi, my name is Padapriest and I shall be your author. _

_I love Supernatural. I love Doctor Who. I love Superwho. So I thought, "Why not write a good fic?"_

_And thus, this story was born._

_This begins somewhere before the Doctor goes and regenerates into Matt!Doctor and it takes place somewhere, I guess, around Season Four or Five in Supernatural._

_I hope you enjoy. And please do not forget to read & review! Thank you! :)_

(PS. I do not own **Supernatural** or** Doctor Who**. If I did...that'd be awesome.)

* * *

><p><span>Pilot:<span>

"So this is goodbye then?" Dean asked the slender man standing in front of him, sweeping his eyes over him as if trying to memorize his appearance. The Doctor looked at Dean with a mixture of hurt and pity before making a clicking noise with his mouth. "Dean…well, yes. For now it's goodbye. This may be the last time I see you…" the Doctor began, now staring down at his pale-colored Converses solemnly. Suddenly, the Doctor felt arms fling around his neck and his arms rising up under Dean's. The hunter was hugging him. The Doctor waited a brief second, which felt like an eternity, before hugging Dean in return, his hand running down the slighter man's back.

"Dean…I'm so sorry I have to leave you. But it needs to be done. Rose and everyone…they need me. And you…you have the opportunity to have a life," the Doctor murmured in the hunter's ear, his thumb rubbing the base of Dean's neck. "I don't want to leave you but it must be done. I have to save the earth."

That was the moment when Dean's heart broke into two and the tears were released into the Doctor's brown blazer. Dean's voice caught in his throat as he incoherently muttered into the Doctor's ear, "I don't want you to go…I'll wait. You always come back. Rose said so. She's living proof…"

The Doctor chuckled as Dean tried to tell himself that he'd come back for him. The Doctor let go of Dean and their arms fell limply to their sides. The Doctor gave a smile to Dean and turned and walked back to the TARDIS, his "time-and-space machine", as Dean had first called it before he was corrected by the Doctor. He snapped his fingers and one of the doors swung ominously open. Once the Doctor was safely inside the blue box, he stuck his head out to look at Dean.

"Tell you what…if you ever see a blue box flying through the sky…drive in your little Impala toward it. You might find me by surprise again one day," the Doctor said, winking. Dean chuckled as he kicked at the dirt under his feet. "Trust me, Doctor. We'll meet again. I'll make sure of it," Dean yelled.

The Doctor smiled and shut the TARDIS door, the sound of it closing ringing loudly in Dean's mind. Dean stared at the TARDIS, making sure he had that burned into his memories too. He was suddenly swept with an overflowing amount of emotion. He was remembering everything that had just happened in the past day or so…God, he didn't even know what _day_ it was.

The hunter was so lost in thought he almost missed the TARDIS's loud, _vworp_-ing noises as it began to disappear into thin air. Dean began to run toward it, wanting to climb inside, forget his brother and forget their mission from Dad and forever go on adventures with the Doctor…but he stopped himself about five feet away from the TARDIS.

With one last _vworp_, it was gone. It and the Doctor were just faint yet beautiful memories in Dean's mind. The hunter stood there for what felt like years before trudging back down the dirt path to the Impala where Sam was waiting for him with a location of a demon infestation and some shotguns and salt in the trunk.

"Hey…So…the Doctor's gone now?" Sam asked, looking a little sorrowful, as Dean buckled himself into the driver's side and started up the old car. Dean said no words as they drove back up the beaten path and onto the highway.

"Dean. Hey. Answer me," Sam demanded, looking at Dean whose eyes were now locked on the minivan and the road ahead of them. The older hunter growled, not taking his eyes off of the road.

"Yes. He's gone now, Sam. You happy?" Dean snapped, gripping the steering wheel a bit harder so that his knuckles started to turn faintly white. Sam shied away, now staring at his lap and twiddling his thumbs. "Oh. Sorry…" he muttered. Dean sighed as they came to a stop and banged his head lightly against the wheel.

"No…it's not your fault, Sammy. I-It's not your fault…" Dean said gruffly, not looking at his brother. "It's just that…I didn't want him to leave, alright?"

Sam grinned and poked his brother in the arm. "Aww…wittle Deany has a space boyfriend!" the younger hunter said, continuing to playfully jab at his brother's arm. Dean slapped Sam across the face with his free hand before smiling a bit.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

As the two hunters made their way down the long, winding paths toward the small town they'd be investigating in the morning, Dean's thoughts drifted back to the Doctor. He began to remember the adventure they had. Dean tried to forget about all the running, though – it was his _least_ favorite part.

The two brothers settled into their motel room and began to build up a base camp so they'd be ready to take out that infestation of needed-to-be-ganked bitches tomorrow. Sam messed around on his laptop as Dean flopped down onto his back onto the scratchy top sheets of his motel bed.

"Sam…you ever think the Doctor'll come back?" Dean asked watching the ceiling intently, his eyes half-closed. The clicking of keys of Sam's gray laptop stopped and Dean could feel Sam's gaze resting on him. "I…I'm not sure, Dean. I mean, he came back for Rose, didn't he?" the younger hunter asked.

Dean thought and thought before saying, "Yeah…he did…But that doesn't mean that he will." The two men were silent for a moment but then Sam resumed typing away on his keyboard and Dean let out a soft groan.

That night, Dean dreamt about the Doctor. He dreamt about the TARDIS, that beautiful blue box that was always bigger on the inside. He dreamt of the Doctor showing him all of time and space. And when he woke up, he realized the Doctor was gone. And he might never see him again. Dean rolled away from Sam and stared at his bedside table in silence.

"The Doctor will come back...one day..." Dean whispered to nothing. He lay in bed and imagined that that ceiling was the stars and that the TARDIS drifted across it with the Doctor, waiting for the next, new adventure. Dean smiled to himself and then rolled over to fall asleep again.


End file.
